


Comfort Me

by AshynnaStarlight, Stunninglyignis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, M/M, Post-Altissia, Reconciling, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunninglyignis/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: Gladio has been rough or plainly ignoring Ignis after what happened in Altissia, and Ignis had enough. Deciding to confront his lover and salvage whatever he can.





	Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this because we all needed some comforting after Episode Prompto and seeing the preview for Episode Ignis.

Ignis was a calm man. Even when he was mad, he kept the facade of being calm, cool, and collected. This, though, had torn him completely apart. Ever since he had gone blind, Gladio hasn’t so much as touched him. He only helped Ignis maneuver around as he wasn’t completely adjusted to his blindness yet. Not even so much as a kiss.

Gladio wouldn’t even look at him. He constantly lost his temper and took it out on Ignis or whoever was around. On top of that, Gladio constantly put him down about his newly acquired disability and telling him that he should just stay behind because he would only hinder their business. It hurt Ignis deeply. But now he merely felt pissed, and he was going to set the record straight right now.

Gladio had locked himself into his hotel room after he had gotten Ignis and Prompto back to Lestallum. He hadn’t stopped driving, even when they passed all kinds of other Outposts. Nothing was truly safe after the Darkness had fallen because Noctis….He let out a shuddering breath as he looked at his hands. Noctis….he was suppose to  _ protect _ his King and friend. But Noctis was gone. Stuck somewhere on a different reality to get himself ready to fight that  _ leech  _ of an Ardyn. But how long would it take for him to come back?

He had failed his duty as Shield...twice now. Ignis….He buried his face in his hands as he tried not to break down. He had failed Ignis as well, back in Altissia. If he had been faster, stronger, better,  _ just like his father _ , he could have kept Ignis safe and his best friend...his partner wouldn’t be blind now and forever scarred.

The guilt ate at him every day, made him insufferable and lashing out at the people he loved the most. Yelling at Ignis….Astrals, he was such an ass. What was he going to do now? He thought taking Gilgamesh’s trail would give him the strength to protect everyone, but he must be the worse Shield in Eos’ history. How could he have messed up this badly?

Ignis stood in front of Gladiolus’ door. He might be mad, but he was also nervous. He didn’t want to make things any worse between them. He loved Gladio, He loved the way the gentle giant held him as they laid in bed. Cuddling was one of Ignis’ favorite things to do, but now he didn’t know what he meant to the man who supposed to love him.

Ignis knocked on the door. At first he didn’t hear anything, but after a couple minutes he heard the lumbering brute walk to the door and unlock the door. When Gladio opened the door, Ignis didn’t even need to see his face to know that his lover was distressed. “Gladio, what is it? Please tell me,” Ignis asked as he came up to brush his cheek only to find tears running down his cheeks.

Gladio grunted as he almost flinched away from Ignis’ touch, not deserving to be touched by him. “Get some sleep, Ignis. We had a long day.” And that was an understatement of the century. His whole body one tense brick of worry, guilt, and exhaustion. “I’m going to try and sleep. Need to call Cor in the morning to report and think up what we are going to do now.” He stepped back, turning away from his lover...who deserved so much better. 

“Stop this at once Gladio. Let me in, please,” Ignis spoke with hurt running through his heart “I love you and don’t like knowing you are hurting. Please.” He hummed as he reached out for Gladio’s arm. It pained him knowing Gladio was shoving him further away. At this point, he didn’t know how much longer he could put up with it. Yes, he loved Gladio, but there’s only so much shit a man can handle.

Gladio broke, grabbing Ignis’ arm roughly and dragged him into the room. He kicked the door shut and pushed him up against the wall. His body vibrating with pain and tension as those once stunning green eyes were milky white now, unable to see him. “ _ I don’t deserve comfort _ ,” he snarled at Ignis. “I deserve this hurt. All this is my fault. Your blindness, us losing Nocis. Prompto getting tortured. Fuck!” He punched the wall, his fist away from Ignis but the man still jumped. “I’m the one who should have been tortured, or blind, or fucking stuck in a fucking crystal!”

He swallowed as his own vision became blurry. “I don’t fucking deserve you, Ignis, So...I am letting you go. I’m letting you be free so you can find someone who can protect you properly. Aranea Highwind holds a torch for you. I would suggest hitting her up.” It killed him inside to pull away from the one man he ever loved, but he had to. He was worthless.

Ignis was baffled and hurt. Hurt more than he ever imagined. It hurt more than the incident in Altissia that left him blind. He was heartbroken. The love of his life  had rejected  him. He really was useless.

“No, I will not leave you or let you go. It isn’t your fault I am blind and will never see the light of day again. It is not your fault Noctis is in the crystal. He’s only fulfilling his destiny by getting prepared to fight Ardyn. And Prompto’s torture is not your fault. Ardyn is at fault. Aranea is a lovely woman, but she doesn’t hold a candle to you my love, my life.” Ignis swallowed as tears streamed down his face.

To see the proud, strong, even-tempered Ignis cry broke Gladio’s heart in countless of pieces. Couldn’t stop himself from to cup his cheek and using his rough thumb to carefully wipe those tears away. It must hurt his eyes to cry, the wounds still healing. “Stop crying,” he ordered roughly, his emotions thick in his voice. “I hate to see you cry.” Especially because he was at fault.

But he didn’t have any choice, Ignis was better off without him. Gladio stood closer to the advisor, his larger body like a shield that hid Ignis from the outside world. Gladio’s breathing ragged as he tried to keep himself together. He needed to stop touching him, to let him go. To grab his things and disappear into the night...but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. 

“I love you Gladio. It honestly makes me rather angry that you wouldn’t consider my feelings or side in this. Such tripe.” Ignis hummed against the brute’s chest “Don’t leave me. I’d be a shell of a man without you.”

“I love you too, Ignis.” Gladio exhaled sharply. “You’re not going to let me leave, are you?” If someone was stubborn, it was this man in his arms. Gladio carefully brushed his knuckles against Ignis’ cheek. He had missed touching him, physical contact a must and came easy to him. Words were Ignis’ thing, physical touches was how he showed he cared about people. Sighing deeply, he wrapped one arm around Ignis to pull him closer. 

“I may be blind now, but I have my ways of preventing you to not leave.” Ignis sighed as his lover held him close. “I want you forever Gladio which means I want all of you. Your flaws, your insecurities, your everything. I am less of a man without my sight, and I wouldn’t blame you if you walked away here and now.” He couldn't stand knowing Gladio hurt because of him. They were both strong and confident men. but the recent events had changed them both. Ignis didn't want to go through all of this without Gladio, but he would understand if he didn't want to be with Ignis anymore. Ignis didn't want to be a burden to him. 

“Ignis…” Gladio took off the man’s glasses, placing them away carefully and cradled his face in his hands. Watching with a lump in his throat. His lips caressed Ignis’ scarred eyelids, the guilt building up inside of him. Ignis was never this insecure, and it was all his fault. He had taken out his temper on the person who least deserved it and been a worthless partner. But he would make amends, would do better. 

“You are still the man you always been with. I shouldn’t have pulled away from you. You were going through a hell, still are, and I was being selfish. Let me take care of you,” he rumbled as he pressed light kisses on Ignis’ scare, watching him to make sure that he didn’t accidentally hurt him. “Let me make you feel good and forget your worries, even for a split second.” 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Ignis mumbled against Gladio’s chin, placing a loving kiss against it. “I can’t force you to stop either.” Ignis was surprised when he felt Gladio’s velvety lips massage his own. It had been so long since their last kiss. He could feel all the emotion and all the pain that Gladio felt by hurting him. Ignis’ hands rested against Gladio’s broad chest as he fervently kissed his lover back. It felt so good to be back in Gladio’s arms.

“I want it. I want you.” He pulled the smaller slender man against him, brushing his tongue eagerly against his mouth. When Ignis’ parted his lips, he delved in. Pushing him firmer against the wall and using his body to trap him. So warm and  _ alive _ . A tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to slow down. He wanted to show Ignis he was still handsome, still had power over the Shield.

Gladio pulled back to pressed heated kisses on Ignis’ face again as he unbuttoned his shirt, fighting the urge to rip it open and made the buttons scatter. But he knew that would piss his Specs off, and he tried to be  _ good.  _ He slowly sank through his knees as he opened the shirt, pressing hungry needy kisses on each inch of skin he bared. Loving the taste of his skin, the warmth, the little noises he made. 

“Gladio.” Ignis huffed at the man’s diligent movements. It felt so damn good. Gladio’s warm and wet lips on his skin. He had longed for this moment for so long. He could feel the love and warmth in every kiss. “Please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.” He hummed and welcomed the hungry and burning kisses his partner left.

“I won’t.” Gladio helped Ignis out of his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Pressing his lips on the many scars that marred his pale skin. Some where old scars from training or previous battles, but there were some large angry pink ones that he had sustained when he was rendered blind. He got comfortable as he had kneeled down now. Carefully unbuckling the belt and lowered the zipper, rubbing his nose against Ignis’ crotch and take in his fresh clean smell with hints of sage and sandalwood. Rumbling pleased, he palmed Ignis’ cock and rubbed him to get him harder.

“Astrals!” Ignis swallowed. It was more than amazing to feel Gladio’s hands on his body again. Even if it wasn’t direct contact, Ignis was a moaning and groaning mess. He loved the way Gladio took care of him. Even before he went blind, Gladio always took Ignis’ feelings and needs into consideration. He was a person that gave his lovers his all, and Ignis was thankful for that. “Your lips and hands feel enchanting, Gladio.” Ignis sighed as he combed his fingers through Gladio’s hair.

“I know they are, you always beg for them,” he drawled with some of his old cockiness and stood up, guiding Ignis to the bed. Once there, he helped him get undressed - then sitting him down on the bed before resuming his position between his legs. He hummed as he admired Ignis’ naked form. It had been too long since he had been able to see and admire it. After pressing a few kisses on his lips, he wrapped his fingers around Ignis’ cock and stroked him just the way he liked it. Firmly, a bit rough, and squeezing hard at the base with each downwards strokes. He watched Ignis, the man’s mouth open as pleasure coursed through him. Yes, that was how he wanted to see Ignis. Feeling pleasure and knowing he wasn’t alone, that Gladio was right there with him.

Ignis groaned as Gladio stroked his cock. The normally reserved man panted harshly and uttered some expletives . This urged Gladio to tug harder at his lover’s dick. “Shit Gladio!” Ignis cursed. “I bloody missed this.” He hissed through his teeth as he fought the urges to thrust, and a moan came forward.

“I missed it too. Missed hearing you curse. You're always so proper,” he teased amused and bit his thigh gently. “Just feel it. Use your other senses. Touch my shoulders. Feel them moving to give you pleasure.” Talking wasn't his thing, usually he just grunted and moaned. Ignis able to read his expressions, but now he talked so Ignis knew what was going on. Not having to wonder how Gladio felt. 

“Your cock is so marvellous. Feeling fantastic in my hand. I don't work with lances but yours is an exception.” He leaned forward and blew hot air over the wet tip, pre-cum glittering on it.

Ignis hissed at the sudden rush of hot air over his cock as the room was slightly chilly. He couldn’t see Gladio, but he felt nothing but love and devotion. He melted under the bigger man’s touch. Ignis wished he could see those big amber eyes, He missed Gladio’s sex face. 

“Please, Gladio. I want your lips around my cock. I need this. We need this,” Ignis panted, running his hands through Gladio’s soft hair.

“Maybe I should deny you more often if it turns you in such a begging mess,” he joked softly before he parted his lips and took Ignis’ lovely cock into his mouth, sucking loudly with as much saliva as he could so Ignis could hear and feel what he was doing. Hollowing his cheeks to create a tighter feeling with his mouth. His large hand wrapped around the shaft and stroked him firmly, twisting a bit at the base as he knew Ignis liked that. His thumb rubbing the underside of the curvy cock. Mmmm yes he missed this.

“Do I need to punish you, you big brute?” Ignis growled. One might think that Gladio was always the dominant one, but no Ignis too had a dominant side. Boy did he love to edge Gladio just to the brink of orgasm only to deny it to him and hear him whimper like a puppy. Ignis chuckled. He loved those days, but right now all he wanted was Gladio’s warm, wet mouth around his dick, No one could make him feel the way Gladio made him feel. No one else had ever been able to feel so complete. Other lovers never sent tendrils down his spine. Gladio was different, If there were such things as soulmates, Gladio would be his.

“You're so handsome, Ignis,” Gladio rumbled deeply when he pulled his mouth away from his lover’s cock so he could talk. His broad tongue lapping over the head. One of his large hands fondled his sack, carefully rubbing against the balls. “I could suck on your cock for hours but I want more. Lie back for me.” He placed his hand gently on Ignis’ stomach and pushed him down. Then he placed the man’s pale legs over his shoulders and spread his ass cheeks.

“Mmm.” He leaned in and rubbed his tongue against Ignis’ tight hole for a few moments before he pulled back and grabbed the dufflebag beside his bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his finger. Then he took Ignis’ cock back into his mouth and using his lubed finger against the man’s tight asshole.

Ignis let out a shuddering breath as Gladio teased his asshole with the lubed finger. He mentally prepared himself from the pleasure hed had been deprived from for so long. Ignis hissed as Gladio finally probed his anus. He hummed as the thick digit began to pump in and out of his ass. Six be damned, he missed his lover fucking him with his fingers. Most people would be intimidated by Gladio’s size. In more ways than one, but Ignis knew deep down that Gladio would never harm a hair on his head. Ignis let out an unearthly moan as his prostate got hit by his boyfriend’s finger.

“Fuck, I want more Gladio.” The blind man demanded.

“Demanding.” He growled around Ignis’ cock before releasing him, pulling back and stretching Ignis. Pressing soft kisses all over his chest and telling him how handsome he still was. How his scars were badges of honour and courage. Distracting him from feeling how Gladio added one finger after the other till he had four in. 

Fuck, Ignis felt so tight after so long not having been fucked in the ass. Gladio needed to make sure his love was loose and stretched as he had been hurt enough. By Gladio included. 

The large man nibbled and sucked on Ignis’ nipples, rumbling deep in Ignis could feel it all over his own body. His amber eyes fixed on the advisor's face to make sure he was okay and enjoying everything.

Ignis groaned delightfully. It pained him that he couldn’t see his lover’s face, but he could still feel him at least. His sense of touch was in overdrive. He had always been sensitive, but being a blind man now, it was almost too much and Gladio hadn’t even started making love to him yet.

“Thank you. Thank you so much Gladiolus. Thank you for taking this broken man and making me whole again.” Ignis growled as he pressed against Gladio’s fingers.

Gladio rumbled as he hung over Ignis, moving his fingers in and out of Ignis.He brushed his lips softly against his scars carefully. “Ignis, you aren’t broken. You are so strong. We all were drowning in our pain and grief, but you never wavered. You always stayed serious and focused. I should have treated you better. Can you forgive me?”

He added more lube on his fingers and pushed it into Ignis, swirling his fingers around Ignis’ hole. Kissing Ignis deeply, he swallowed his moans and cries as he made sure to hit each of Ignis’ pleasure spots. His fingers found Ignis’ prostate and rubbed it firmly while his large hand stroked Ignis’ shaft. He wanted Ignis to lose his mind and  _ beg _ him to put his cock in his ass.

Ignis gasped at the pleasure Gladio was giving him. He had never felt so close to Gladiolus before. He needed more, but he couldn’t give his lover that satisfaction yet. He smirked against Gladio’s lips and bit his bottom lip hard causing blood to be drawn. The low groan that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth excited him as he thrusted upwards into Gladio’s hands.

“What is there to forgive? You were just protecting yourself and I respect that.” Ignis huffed, blushing as Gladio sped up.

The Shield growled and bit him back in playful retaliation, but didn’t draw blood. Ignis had spilled too much of it. Still remembering the terror of finding him so injured. “I hurt you, that is not to be respected,” he corrected Ignis firmly. 

His hand moved faster, squeezing at the base. He went down on Ignis again, sucking firmly on the tip and rubbing his tongue under the hood of Ignis’ mushroom shaped head. Precum leaked from his own cock, getting so aroused from pleasuring Ignis. Feeling his warm hands in his long hair and tugging on it to get him closer as possible. The advisor’s chest rose and fell in a telltale sign for Gladio. Ignis was close to being ready, the way he tightened around his fingers another sign. 

“Gladio please,” Ignis begged. He couldn’t take much more of the pleasure without releasing into Gladio’s mouth “Please let me come in your handsome mouth.” He huffed.

He felt his lover speed up even more and in a matter of moments the advisor shot his milky secretion into Gladio’s mouth and down his throat. He came harder than he ever had before. He never felt more relieved than he did at that moment.

“Ok, I forgive you Gladiolus.” Ignis chuckled as he rubbed Gladio’s cheek.

Gladio swallowed  _ every drop _ that Ignis deposited in his mouth. Shuddering slightly as he had missed the taste of Ignis, a bit bitter because of all the Ebony, but he was fine with it. After he wiped his mouth clean, he covered Ignis’ body with his and lined his cock up with his twitching stretched anus. Almost like it begged to be stuffed with Gladio’s cock and be pleasure. His rough scarred fingers stroked Ignis’ face as he rested their forehead together.

“May I make you feel even more good . Push my cock into you and make you scream my name. Let me love you, let me show you how much you mean to me. I want to be one with you.”

“It would be an honor to have you stretch my ass once again.” Ignis all but moaned “For the rest of my life all I want is you Gladiolus Amicitia. Forever and into the next life. Fuck me hard Gladio.” Ignis wished he could see Gladio’s face in this moment. He just knew the Shield had a smirk on his plump lips. Ignis chuckled as he ran his hand up Gladio’s side. “Make me your bitch.” He knew that would get the man above him started.

“Be nicer to yourself,” he murmured tenderly but rubbed the tip firmer against Ignis’ hole and thrusted into him in one hard rough stroke. He smirked as Ignis cursed wantonly and needy, his cock pressed against Gladio’s arbs as he arched his back. Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis and hugged him close.

“I feel the same,” Gladio muttered  before his large rough body started to move  _ hard _ . Thrusting into Ignis with almost no mercy as he had asked to be fucked hard. Whispering dirty but also sweet things in Ignis’ ear, describing how wonderful he looked. How much he loved him. His body protectively pressed against the smaller slender man. This is where he belonged. This is one of the people he always wanted to Shield.

Ignis buried his face into Gladio’s neck, letting out breathy moans as he placed tender kisses on Gladio’s skin. Ignis had lost his confidence when he lost his eyesight in Altissia. In this moment though, he felt beautiful. He felt loved. He was wanted. He cursed in a foreign language as Gladio kept hitting his prostate.

“Dear Six!” Ignis shouted against his lover’s skin as his hand wandered down to Gladio’s ass, gripping it firmly in his hands as he got fucked mercilessly.

“That is it, yes that is it. Yes, ah fuck. Yes,” Gladio hissed as he pushed Ignis’ legs higher so he could pound into Ignis better. His meaty hand collaring Ignis’ throat and took his mouth like he wrecked his ass. Primal and raw, not holding back so that Ignis didn’t have to think that Gladio still thought he was frail or couldn’t handle all that Gladio could give like in the past.

Aiming to give his confidence back, making him feel strong and powerful. Ignis’ cock became rock hard again, rubbing against Gladio’s abs all snuggling and warm. Gladio’s thumb rubbed over Ignis’ Adam’s apple. “Mmm such a tight ass, you need to relax more,” he teased and smirked as Ignis snarled back at him. 

“Yes. Most definitely.” Ignis huffed as he bit Gladio’s shoulder “I’ll try  _ my hardest. _ ” He chuckled as he hoped his boyfriend caught his drift. Obviously he did since Gladio began to fuck him harder ever than ever before. He yelled and shouted Gladio’s name at the top of his lungs. Everyone probably thought Ignis was the type of guy to remain virtually quiet during sex and they would be right. Except for sometimes the beast within Ignis would come out and there was no stopping his shouts.

Gladio snarled Ignis’ name as he fucked him relentlessly, feeling the precum on his stomach. He kissed him deeply and tangled his tongue with him, pouring his hunger and passion into the kiss. His balls throbbed and felt heavy, slapping hard against Ignis’ ass. 

Wishing he could last longer, but it had been so long as the way Ignis tightened around his cock felt too good. But he needed to come first. “You’re so handsome. I love you,” he murmured against Ignis’ lips. Using his words as Ignis couldn’t see the devotion on his face anymore. The pain and guilt still partly eating at him. He moved his hand between them and stroked his cock roughly, wanting to force the orgasm out of him. He knew Ignis loved that. Either being forced to come or being denied. 

Ignis let out a whine as Gladio stroked his still sensitive cock. It felt so good. He smiled as he rubbed Gladio’s face. “I love you so much. Please let me come.” Ignis shuddered as he huffed in pleasure “You are the one and only person I will allow to make me come. The only person that is allowed to touch me so.”

“ _ Then come _ ,” Gladio smirked as he rammed harder into him. “ _ Come _ . This ass is  _ mine _ !” He squeezed Ignis’ balls firmly as he leaned into his touch. Sweat covered their bodies and their breaths intermingled. Getting closer and closer to that edge as Gladio’s body worked hard to bring his blind lover all the pleasure in the world. “Ignis! Now!” he snapped in pleasure.

Ignis gave a shout as he unloaded onto their stomach, thick hot spurts of ejaculation decorating their muscular bodies. Once Ignis came down from his high, he furiously kissed Gladio and intertwined his fingers in his lover’s hair.

“Come in my ass please.” Ignis begged as his head lolled back.

Gladio let out a roar as he pulled back from the kiss, and his cock twitched hard inside of Ignis, filling him up to the brim as his whole body tingled and shuddered. After he got his mind back together, he pulled out of him and flopped down beside him. Cum covering his stomach, and he gasped for air, holding Ignis’ hand. Smirking as his boyfriend looked properly fucked and satisfied. “You good babe? Give me a second and I will clean you up.”

Ignis turned to face his lover and gave him a quick peck. “Never better,” he whispered. “Take as long as you need. I don’t think I will be walking for a while thanks to that fucking.” Ignis chuckled. It was nice that they had finally been able to get around what was bothering them, It lead them to this. The most amazing fuck session they had ever had. In Ignis’ opinion anyways. “I’d love to get some of that everyday for the rest of my life.”

“Mmm, love giving you that every day.” Gladio watch Ignis catch his breath before pushing himself out of bed and moved out into the bathroom. A few moments later, he came back with a bowl of tepid water. With as much care as possible, he washed Ignis and pressed gentle kisses on his eyes. Careful when he wiped Ignis’ clean between his cheeks as he must feel sore. Noticing a few bruises slowly forming on his hips from the way he had grabbed and fucked him.

He pulled the jar of ointment out of his bag and sat down on the bed. Putting some of the goop on his fingers, he rubbed it onto the advisor’ body carefully. Yeah it was fun to make Ignis so sore he can’t walk, but aftercare was important to prevent from any serious injuries. After he finished, he put everything away and got into bed with Ignis - gathering his lover against his chest. “You’ve fallen asleep?” he whispered warmly as Ignis’ breathing had become slow and steady.

“Just about.” Ignis murmured against Gladio’s chest “I love you Gladio. With all my heart and I will never let you go again.”

Gladio kissed the top of his head carefully. “I love you too, Ignis. You will never wonder about how much you mean to me or feel alone. I promise.” He smiled faintly as Ignis relaxed in his arms. A few moments later, the blind man drifted off. Gladio brushed his hair back carefully. “Sweet dreams, Ignis,” he murmured as he finally relaxed as well. His arms tightening around his lover and drifted off with him. 


End file.
